


The Touch of His King

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: They had never been lovers in Camelot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the body worship prompt on Mini Kink fic on Imzy

Arthur touched him with hands and lips and tongue. 

He touched Merlin as though he had all the time in the world to do so. 

Perhaps he did now. 

Perhaps they both had all the time now that Arthur had fulfilled his destiny when he had been awakened into this century. 

Merlin gasped, arching under Arthur’s touch, undone by the tenderness of those beloved hands and mouth. It’d been so long since anyone had touched him in anything close to desire, and never like this. Never the way Arthur was slowly undoing Merlin. 

They had not been lovers in Camelot. Merlin had never know what it was like to be loved by Arthur in this way. 

Arthur didn’t leave one inch of Merlin’s body free from his explorations. He mapped every part of Merlin, from the ticklish soles of his feet to the top of Merlin’s head. 

Merlin tried to return the attention but Arthur only pushed his hands away with a whispered “Let me.” And who was Merlin to deny his King in this regard. 

He writhed on the bed, skin flushed with pleasure, and the sounds of his moans and pants filling the air as Arthur worshipped his body. His seed splattered across his stomach and chest from his first orgasm when Arthur stroked him with sword calloused fingers. 

Arthur tasted that as well, tongue flicking out in soft wet licks across Merlin’s belly as Arthur learned the taste of him. 

Then he started all over again. 

Merlin moaned, giving himself over fully to Arthur as his King loved him. 

Just as he had always done.


End file.
